De novo nucleic acid synthesis is a powerful tool for basic biological research and biotechnology applications. While various methods are known for the synthesis of relatively short fragments of nucleic acids on a small scale, these techniques suffer from scalability, automation, speed, accuracy, and cost. Thus, a need remains for efficient methods of seamless nucleic acid assembly.